


Play With My Fire

by beastlyalblue_LB217



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Blood, fire imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastlyalblue_LB217/pseuds/beastlyalblue_LB217
Summary: Michael wants fire, David’s always been fire(Inspired after Fire by Barns Courtney and Play With Fire by Sam Tinnesz)





	Play With My Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elliot36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliot36/gifts).



> I own nothing. This was honestly written before 10 in the morning. I hope it’s good.  
> Enjoy!

Hands, lips, teeth.  
Touch, taste, bite.  
There is blood in our saliva from my fangs brushing Michael’s tongue. We don’t care. We’re on sweet sweet fire, and I don’t ever plan on going out.  
Our legs are tangled, Michael pushing me up into the wall. I’m stronger than he is, but this is hot.  
He’s pulling off my coat, and throws it in some direction of the room.  
“Gimme some fire.” He mutters, running his hands up and down my hips.  
~~~  
Afterwards he’s asking me if I’m ok.  
“I’ve always liked to play with fire.” I say kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr.  
> https://beastlyalblue.tumblr.com


End file.
